Promises are meant to be kept
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Thank you Sasuke for teaching me what a promise means... Don't really know what to do for summary besides that. Merry Christmas!


**So this is just a small story I randomly thought of that helps lead to why Naruto makes such a big deal out of promises and a little into Sasuke's feelings as well. Honestly, I'm not sure of their ages besides the fact that both boys were fairly young, but the Uchiha massacre had already happened as well. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all and have no relationship in its making; I am only a lover of the show/manga of Naruto. Warning that it switches viewpoints typically at every line dividing the paper :).**

_Italics=Thoughts_

Promises Are Meant to be Kept

"I'm back!" Naruto answered his home with a bright smile pasted onto his face. As soon as he entered through the door, the young blond froze and his smile melted into a soft frown. He glanced around the darkened house as he let out a heavy sigh. Quietly he stepped into his house and flipped on the lights. _It's so strange, I've never had anyone greet me when I got home yet I'm still used to announcing that I'm home... Maybe it's because of those weird looking guys with the cool masks... Still... Everyone has someone to spend the holidays with except me; Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, I bet even Iruka-sensei has someone to spend the holidays with!_ A sob escaped Naruto's mouth as he quickly tried to cover it by clamping his hands over his mouth. He could feel some tears escape and felt his body tremble as a shiver wracked his body. He leaned on the door as he felt his legs go weak. Soon he sat against the door, softly crying. _Why? Why am I alone? Why am I hated? Why can't I have friends? Why can't I have someone to celebrate Christmas with? God...if you are out there, please, please let me have at least one person to spend Christmas with this year..._

* * *

"Haaah, I'm hom-." Sasuke froze mid-sentence as he looked up and frowned. _Right no family because of Him. Whatever I might as well get the place cleaned up._ Sasuke moved deeper inside his home and checked his house starting with his bedroom. _There's no point in checking mom and dad's or brother's rooms; they haven't been touched since that incident. _ As he walked into his room, Sasuke visually relaxed at the sight of a clean room. Feeling a little more cheerful, Sasuke moved to check on the bathrooms. Once again, he found both bathrooms completely spotless. Sasuke let out another sigh as he made his way downstairs. _This is pathetic. Whenever I get depressed, I clean; what does my practically spotless house say about me? Maybe that blonde dobe is right; maybe I am some kind of depressed emo person or something. Not that I would admit out loud that the idiot could be right. _ Finally arriving downstairs, the raven-haired boy gave his head a shake at the completely clean living room. He let out another long sigh as he headed towards the kitchen. As he entered his kitchen, Sasuke let a small smile slip onto his face. _Well at least the kitchen hasn't changed one bit; I can always count on the kitchen to need some cleaning_. Walking to his sink, Sasuke began to carefully clean his dishes before making his dinner.

* * *

Grumble. Naruto groaned at his stomach's protest but continued walking. He had finally got a hold of himself, but was now practically begging for a meal. He had decided to try getting barbecue for once; since it was Christmas and all (plus Ichiraku was closed for the day). Naruto let out a huge sigh as he came in front of the restaurant. The young blond could feel his body stiffen as he slowly made his way inside, his head peering around carefully and cautiously.

He physically relaxed as one foot rested inside when, "What are you doing here, you monster?!" Instantly Naruto jumped into the air and began shaking. He moved back fearfully away from the man, slightly ignoring his survival instinct that was screaming at him to run as far and fast as possible. Naruto bravely held himself slightly in front of the man hoping to be able to eat a proper meal on Christmas. The man continued glaring before growling sharply at Naruto and hissing, "Get lost freak! Out of my restaurant!"

Naruto flinched but still managed to quietly whisper, "Please sir, I just want a proper meal on Christmas."

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the man raise his fist high before yelling, "As if I care!"

Yelping, Naruto hurriedly ran out of the restaurant. He closed his eyes and continued running as fast as he could even though he was already quite far from the restaurant. After a good while of running, Naruto came to a small stop. He could feel his whole body screaming for rest as he panted. Slowly regaining some of his breath, Naruto opened his eyes and froze at the sight before him. He could clearly make out the lake that was placed before him with a small dock. _I didn't know there was a lake or a dock here. Then again I don't typically come over to this part of the village... Wait is that...?_ Naruto widened his eyes as he saw a child his age sitting atop with his legs dangling over the edge. Naruto gulped before slowly making his way over to the dock.

* * *

"Phew. It might not be mom's cooking, but I'm not too bad of a cook at least. Though this kind of a meal for Christmas is..." Sighing, Sasuke got out of his seat and dumped his dishes into his sink and stared blankly at them. He turned around wordlessly, and found himself biting his lip as he tried to hold back his tears. Without any words or thoughts, Sasuke rushed to his door and grabbed his coat. _This place holds too many memories that they are beginning to hurt me... I'll just go to the dock; yeah, the dock always seems to relax my emotions whenever they become a big, jumbled mess. _Smiling lightly at his plans, Sasuke hurriedly made his way over to the dock. As fast as he rushed towards the dock, he felt he would never reach the dock in time before his emotions completely bubbled over. Just as he began to panic, relief filled him upon seeing his dock; the one place that could without fail always calm him down. Slowly he walked towards the edge before sitting himself down on it. He slowly felt himself relax. _Even when my parents were alive, this dock was the only thing that could ever calm me down. I guess some things never change, though I don't see why this would change since it's so relaxing._ Sasuke sharply shut his eyes. _I miss them so much... Is that bad? I mean I'm a Uchiha, and I'm supposed to be emotionless. Still, I can't help but feel lonely..._

"S-Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up in surprise at his blonde classmate and rival. "Dobe what are you doing here?" Sasuke couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared with Naruto's blanch at the nickname.

Quick to make a come-back, Naruto crossed his hands as he snapped back, "Hmph. None of you business you jerk. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

Sasuke flinched unnoticeably as Naruto's head was turned the other way, but he quietly replied, "I don't have any family that's alive..."

Silence ensued between both boys. Sasuke jumped lightly as Naruto placed himself to sit next to the sulking raven-haired boy. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. I honestly didn't know." Sasuke said nothing and continued staring at the water as Naruto quietly continued, "I don't have any family, or friends for that matter, to spend the holidays with either." Naruto scratched the back of his head until he realized what he had said. He quickly stuttered, "Aw but I'm not saying that you are always alone or anything like that! I mean...!"

A loud snort stopped Naruto before he could start ranting and Sasuke calmly told the panicking blonde, "Relax dobe, it's fine. I know what you meant, and I'm not like all those idiotic villagers; you can say whatever you want to me." Naruto blinked curiously with confusion at Sasuke who gave a shake of his head, "I'm not blind you know? Even though I don't know why, I can see how terrible they are towards you..." Naruto said nothing as he stared blankly at the water. Just as the abused blonde was about to get up and leave, Sasuke added, "Not that it matters to me; I just think it's stupid." Naruto froze before breaking out into a smile. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before an idea popped into head, "Hey, I was just thinking...and it may sound dumb...but, do you wanna hang out together for Christmas?"

The young Uchiha closed his eyes waiting for the rejection when, "Sasuke! That's a great idea! But don't we hate each other? Is it okay?"

Blinking a couple times, Sasuke smiled before telling the overly-excited blonde, "Well I don't know about you, but I don't hate you and I think it would be fine..." Sasuke smiled as Naruto nodded and jumped up and down in excitement. "Okay, okay, is my house okay?" He frowned as he saw Naruto's whole body go rigid before the blonde gave a quick nod. Pretending not to have noticed, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him. The two quietly walked to Sasuke's house in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So...have you had any dinner yet?" Sasuke watched as Naruto scratched the back of his head again. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke quickly prepared a small, but good meal before placing it in front of a big-goofy smiling, Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as the dish was set before him, but he refused to eat despite the grumbles erupting from his stomach. The hungry blonde glanced uneasily at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned lightly, sensing the blonde's fear.

"Go ahead dobe, I promise that it's all fine Naruto." Naruto smiled slowly before nodding and digging into his food.

* * *

"Heh. I guess it was answered." Sasuke looked confusedly at Naruto before the blonde continued while scratching the back of his head, "Before coming here I had asked God for at least one person that would spend time with me on Christmas..." Naruto looked over at the stunned Sasuke and smiled brightly as he said, "Thank you Sasuke, for being that one person." Every part of Sasuke froze upon hearing those words; the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan felt as if he couldn't even breathe when another unique thought entered into his mind.

Letting out a snort to hold onto at least some of his Uchiha composure, Sasuke told Naruto, "Let's make a deal right here and right now dobe: for as long we remain together in this village, I promise that we will not be alone on any Christmas no matter what." Seeing Naruto's unbelieving face, Sasuke's lips quirked upwards as he told the unbelieving blonde, "Don't you know dobe? Promises are meant to be kept."

* * *

3 years later

"Hey idiot, how about you stop jumping around like dobe you are, and open your present?" Sasuke braced his ears as the yell erupted, "Shut up Sasuke, you jerk! I'm getting to it!" The Uchiha watched as his now-teammate opened up his Christmas gift. Sasuke had already opened up his own gift and was happy to see that Naruto had done a good job at picking a good-looking chain for him to wear. Not being able to hold back a smile, Sasuke's lips quirked up as he watched Naruto jump and holler about how excited he was of getting a new kunai-holder. Don't get him wrong, they still were constantly at each other's throats but quite frankly loved that their promise was kept every single year. Sasuke winced as he let the blonde grasp him in a bear hug; he would make his dobe of a teammate pay tomorrow in training anyways. Sasuke watched as Naruto bounded up to his mirror with the kunai holder, with a small frown on his face. _I still don't know why you're treated so roughly but it doesn't matter as long as I remain in this village. So I will wait, wait for the day that you tell me about who you really are. But until then I'll keep my promises to you, you idiot dobe of a best friend of mine._

* * *

_Thank you Sasuke, because of you I learned that promises are meant to be kept; not just lies or simply words that are blurted out. Every Christmas after you made that promise with me, you were there right beside my side. Even more shocking is that your promise was kept even after you left the village; I was no longer alone and had others to celebrate Christmas with too. I learned what keeping a promise means from you Sasuke, and because of it I will keep my promise to you: I will save you Sasuke and bring you back to the Leaf Village no matter the cost-I will save you, you jerk of a best friend of mine._

**So I hope that this story wasn't too bad and that all you readers liked it. Please leave a review of how I did and what you think. Thank you very much for reading! And Merry Christmas and God bless everyone :)!**


End file.
